Little Kisses of Rhapsody
by Writerdragon
Summary: -"Your kisses have a unique taste to it," he said. "Pure rhapsody. Your kisses are pure rhapsody." Dent/Iris.


**Well, this is a mighty big surprise for me to say: this is the first time I've watched Pokemon since I was nine or something like that. Even though I've played all the games that came out, I never watched the anime. For some reason, I had an urge to watch it again, and I started to watch the English subtitled version of **_**Best Wishes**_**. AND I LOVE IT.**

**And I see that Satoshi is still twelve years old (or still looks twelve). -.-**

**When I was watching the new series, I started to love Satoshi's new traveling partners. Iris is awesome and Dent is what I consider a man that doesn't exist in the real world but should. Dent's so cute.**

**Wishfulshipping away~! However, I was timid to put this up.**

**(Let's hope that Iris/Dent aren't too OOC. I've only watched 20 episodes of the new series. Work with me. Help me out if you catch something.)**

* * *

_Little Kisses of Rhapsody _

The heavens above were stained with hues of red, pink, and yellow. The sun hung lowly in the sky, ducking behind the mountain peaks, its glow was warm and it radiated soothingly. Clouds drifted lazily across the sky, crowded around the lower part of the heavens. Iris sat in the crotch of a tree, her back lain against the trunk of the sturdy tree, her hands supporting her as she looked skyward. Kibago sat in her lap, nibbling on a ripe red fruit it had found. Dent was probably going to create dinner sometime soon and she would have to search for fruits and such. Her hand reached across, stroking her first Pokemon fondly.

"How are you, Kibago?" she inquired, smiling gently at him.

"Kiba, kiba," he replied, smiling at his Trainer, returning to eat his food.

Iris smiled, sighing. "Good, boy," she stated. The young girl decided to remove herself from the tree she was sitting in. She grabbed Kibago, and it automatically retreated into her long, thick hair. Iris swung her legs over the large, thick branch she was perched on, and jumped down, carefully landing on the ground below. Kibago poked his head from his Trainer's hair, smiling at her. She reached up, her pointer finger rubbing against the tip of his nose.

"You're such a cutie," she told him, smiling.

"Kiba!" he agreed, snuggling back into her hair.

Iris smiled, walking away from the fortifying tree that blocked her view from the lovely sky above. She sighed, sitting on the soft grass below, spreading out her legs a little, and her hands propped her up. It was a dreamy, romantic evening.

"Iris! There you are."

Iris turned her head, seeing the green-haired waiter-boy. He smiled fondly at her from behind the bushes. "I was looking for you," he said, parting the bushes aside to approach her. "What are you doing out here?"

"Well, look at this," she said, pointing to the sky.

Dent followed her finger, and beamed. "Oh, yes, it is a very lovely sunset," he said in an agreeable tone, sitting down a foot away from her. "It has a romantic taste to it."

Iris looked at him, flashing him a little smile. He spoke with a rich, extensive and very articulated vocabulary list. He was wildly different than her, but that was why the two of them made great friends. They were two halves that made a whole. The dark-skinned female shifted, still staring up at the sky with a dreamy look on her face.

"It is romantic, isn't it?" she asked, her Kibago leaving her thick mass of hair, and nuzzled his Trainer fondly.

Dent looked at her, his almost acid green eyes upon her. She was a fascinating young woman to him. Unlike most girls that fawned over him, she was different. The green-haired boy shifted, supporting his weight on his hands that were behind him, staring up at the heavens with a contented look.

"I like days like this," he said to her, moistening his dry lips. "I never grow bored with the tasteful beauty of a day such as this."

Iris looked at him briefly, before turning to her Pokémon. "Really?" she inquired, her fingers rubbing at Kibago's lower jaw lovingly. "You think so?"

"Y-yes," Dent answered, looking directly at her. "It's beautiful."

Iris glanced up, emerald eyes meeting chocolate-brown eyes for a split second before both turning away with their faces tinted red. Dent cleared his throat, and not-so-subtly moved closer to her, still not meeting eyes with her. Iris' eyes flickered to him, a slight smirk spread across her thin lips. Kibago glanced between the two young humans before retreating into his Trainer's hair. He did not know what was happening between the two of them. Dent swallowed, turning his head to look at her.

She was different—she was his polar opposite. Iris would eat fruit and berries directly from the tree or bush, just like a wild Pokémon. She loved to climb trees, swing from vines, and such—she did not care what anyone thought of her. It was a nice change of character—females that he mostly dealt with were part of his ever-growing fan club were egotistic, extremely prissy or fussed with themselves too much, or extremely vain. Iris was different.

The silence was calming. Both focused on their breathing, the wind rustling through the foliage of the trees that surrounded them, and the calls of wild Pokémon in the background. Iris' gaze moved back to Dent. He was a nice man. He was the definition of a gentleman. When she had asked him to go gentle on her Kibago on their practice battle, he had complied with a smile:

"_Of course! I would be honored to help you, Iris."_

Iris smiled at the memory, drawing her hands forward along with her legs, folding them in a pretzel, and she folded her hands into her lap. She liked him. He was a true, utter gentleman—and that was just the way she liked him. Dent leaned forward, trying to look at her face.

"Iris?" he called, moving closer to her. "Is everything alright?"

Iris did not reply verbally, but she leaned against him, causing Dent's cheeks to flare up in his bashfulness.

"I'm fine," she answered at long last, smirking a little as she could hear her friend's heart throb wildly in his chest. "Are you?"

"Y-yes, of course."

Iris looked up at him, and smiled fondly at him. His pale cheeks were painted a dark hue of pink, and hers were turning pink as well. Dent looked away sheepishly, unsure of what to do.

"Satoshi's probably waiting for us to make dinner," Dent said, shyly looking over his shoulder.

"He can wait," Iris said quickly, pressing against him, her hand resting on his chest.

"Y-yeah, I guess he could," Dent quickly said, stammering as he did so.

Iris beamed, listening for his heart beating rapidly. Dent was still for a moment, his mind racing—he was trying to catch and collect his stray and wild thoughts. He looked at her as she snuggled against him. It was nice, he had to admit. Timidly, he shifted his weight from supporting himself on his hands, and sat upright, draping his arms around her loosely. Iris' cheeks flared up, and she beamed. Kibago, not really knowing what was blooming between the two young humans, knew that he had to leave them alone. Slyly he left his Trainer's thick mass of hair, going through the opening between Dent's leg and arm (the two had not noticed or not cared), and scampered away, going to the make-shift camp not too far away. The two young people were silent, not wanting to disturb their blissful moment. Dent had calmed down, his mind was now relaxed, and his heart regained a normal beating state. He swallowed, and moistened his dry lips.

"Iris?"

She glanced up at him, curiosity spread across her face. "Yeah, Dent?" the dark-skinned female inquired. "Something wrong?" She sounded nervous—only a little.

"No," he said, pulling back slightly to get a better glance at her face. "I just wanted to inquire you about something."

"Yeah . . .?"

Dent swallowed sharply again, his hands gripping each other. His face was becoming hot again. "Can—can I kiss you?" he asked, hoping that he didn't sound too blunt or bold.

Iris' eyes grew wide, surprised by his question. She thought that the most that would happen this night was a little hugging. But a kiss? Dent was growing worried when she did not answer, and his jaw locked as his eyebrows knitted.

"I'm sorry, Iris," he quickly said, breaking from her in his shame. "I was much too forward. I—"

"No, wait," Iris called, reaching out to grab his arm.

He paused, looking at her with interest. "Yes?" Dent said, dipping his head forward, uncertainty in his eyes.

Iris gripped his arm still, looking away from him. "You weren't too forward," she said. "It's okay. You were fine."

"I—I was?"

"Yeah."

Dent moved closer to her, wrapping his arms around her again. Iris shifted in his loose grip, a small sly smile on her lips. Even though she wanted a sneaky snuggle from him, she was getting more than what she originally wanted. The waiter-boy reached up, pushing back her bangs from her face. He was stalling. Just a little. His eyes flickered up to hers.

"May I?" he asked.

"I'm not saying no."

He inhaled a breath, and leaned in, pressing a gentle, innocent kiss to her lips. Iris felt her heart flutter. It lasted, however, for only ten seconds before he pulled away. Dent had an embarrassed-bashful smile on his pale lips. He altered his body, pulling her closer to his chest.

"That was my first kiss," he said naïvely, his cheeks red.

Iris arched her eyebrow, staring at him with surprise. "Really?" she asked, cocking her head to the side. "With all those women that crowd you and your brothers?"

"That doesn't mean a thing," Dent quickly said. "Just because women hang on me, that doesn't mean that I have an elaborate romantic affair with them all." He smiled gently at her. "I'm not that type of person. I've never been like that." He lifted his head up, his eyes closed thoughtfully. "But it _is_ flattering."

Iris arched her eyebrow until it vanished under her bangs. She pulled him closer, her head resting at the nape of his neck. This was her first time doing anything like this as well. He smelled nice, she realized. He smelled like the food he always cooked. Dent smiled, resting his hands in the centre of her back.

"May I kiss you again?"

Iris pulled back, looking at his face, and bobbed her head. Dent leaned in, pressing his lips to hers softly. He did it several more times, each kiss lasting longer than the last. This time, Iris started to kiss back softly, her stomach turning. Dent's legs were bent as he leaned closer to her. His lips parted slightly, leaving dampness on her lips and then skin as he kissed her hot cheek. Both had heard about people (when they kissed) using their tongues, but both was not sure how to do so. Dent had decided to try it out. His pink tongue flickered out, brushing against her cheek softly. Iris shivered, her hands gripping his black vest. He pulled away from her cheek, and leaned into her lips, and kissed them softly. The tip of his tongue brushed against her lips, and she shivered again. She opened hers sheepishly, her tongue touching his. Dent gasped, pulling back, staring at her with surprise. Iris grinned, looking at him through hooded eyes, which had her usual twinkle in them. The green-haired male coyly smiled at her.

He wanted to keep kissing her.

Did she enjoy it? She seemed to be.

Both leaned in again, kissing each other. His free hands reached up, timidly gripping the sides of her face. Her hands were still resting on his chest, Iris' eyes closed. Their tongues met again, but it was longer than the first time. Much longer. Dent's chest started to grow warm. He felt . . . good. Happy. He felt _happy_. Did she? Did she feel the same way? Iris pressed against him fondly, her hands slipping to his back, gripping the cloth tightly.

Dent pulled back, his breath hitched, his eyelids hooded. "Iris?" he whispered, pressing his forehead to hers.

Iris exhaled, opening her dark eyes to his bright ones. "Yeah?" she murmured. "What's wrong?"

"D-do you like where this is going?" he questioned, his eyes thoughtful.

Iris grinned, pulling her head away from his, and she brushed her nose against his sweetly. "If I didn't, I would have left by now," she reasoned, her fingers rubbing at his back tenderly. "You silly boy." She pulled back her hand from his back, and pressed her pointer finger against the tip of his nose.

Dent tightly closed his eyes, his lips turning up in a playful smile. His arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her close. Iris' arms wrapped around his shoulders, and she beamed at him. Dent quickly leaned in, shyness no longer with him, kissing her again. After that, he laid his head against her chest, and her chin rested against his head. Her fingers gently fingered with a tuft of green hair, smiling down at him.

The sun was nearly gone now.

"Do you think that child Satoshi's sitting at the camp, hungry?" she giggled.

"Probably. But, he can wait."

Iris merely laughed at the unusualness of his words, and he joined in.

* * *

Kibago sat at the make-shift camp, clawing at the earth. He looked up, hearing some sounds of footprints on the ground. He perked up, thinking it was his Trainer. But alas, it was only Pikachu and Satoshi. He had a brimming smile on his lips. Kibago cocked his head at the human.

"Dent, Iris, I'm back."

Satoshi paused, looking around the camp curiously. No Dent. No Iris. No dinner. Where were his friends? Where was the dinner? Pikachu blinked, shifted on his Trainer's shoulder.

"Pika," the yellow mouse said.

Pikachu jumped down, joining Kibago on the ground. Satoshi approached the other Pokémon, crouching down. "Hey, Kibago, have you seen Dent and Iris?" he asked.

"Kiba, kiba," he said, pointing over to the sun-less horizon.

Satoshi looked up, staring at the horizon. "Will they come back with dinner?" he asked.

"Kiba. Kiba."

Pikachu looked at the little dragon Pokemon, turning his head to the side. The two small Pokémon started to converse with each other, Satoshi unsure of what they were saying. He sighed, and sat down, rubbing at his shoulders. He waited, just waited for Dent and Iris to return, his stomach groaning. He sat there, legs crossed, arms over his chest. Pikachu could sense his Trainer's frustration, and sighed, one of his long ears twitched. Kibago nudged Pikachu with his little claw, and the electric mouse turned to his friend.

"_Kibago, where are Iris and Dent?"_ Pikachu inquired in the usual Pokémon tongue.

"_Um, busy,"_ Kibago answered, unsure of what to say.

Pikachu cocked his head, and if it were to have an eyebrow, it would have been raised. _"What do you mean '__**busy**__?'"_ he pressed.

"_Well, they're together, doing something,"_ Kibago said. _"I'm not sure what they were doing."_

Pikachu had an idea, but decided not to say anything. The Pokémon heard his Trainer let out an aggravated growl, and turned to view him. He stood up.

"Fine, I'll go look for them," he announced to both Pokémon.

"Pika! Pikachu!" the little mouse Pokemon cried, waving around his little yellow paws. If the idea that he had about Iris and Dent were correct, and if his Trainer would go search for them, and find them, the trio would be too embarrassed to talk to each other again.

"No, Pikachu, I—"

Satoshi looked up, hearing the breaking of twigs, seeing a duo of equally flustered (he did not notice that they were flustered) humans. Iris looked at Satoshi, her eyes glazed over, and a smile on her face.

"Hey, Satoshi," she said, her hands filled with ripe and delicious fruits. "Here's dinner. We're going to cook."

"Where have you guys been?" Satoshi said, his shoulders sent back as his hands lifted up. "I'm hungry."

Iris narrowed her dark eyes at him, a frown creasing her lips. "Such a child," she muttered.

Dent's face was still red, but he ignored it. "We're sorry, Satoshi," he said, crouching down, searching for a carving knife in his bag. It was in a wooden case, somewhere. "We—we just couldn't find any nearby food. We had to go pretty far."

Iris turned to her new boyfriend, smirking at him—smirking at his stupid lie. But she knew Satoshi would not question them. After all, they had food. As long as he ate, things were well under the sun (moon, rather). The stars above twinkled brightly, competing with the large, grey moon.

"Satoshi, could you make a fire," Iris said.

"Oh! Right."

Satoshi glanced around, searching for some dead branches to pile up. Pikachu ran not too far ahead, grabbing several pieces. Kibago joined to two, wanting to help. Dent grabbed his favorite pot, smiling at it.

"There it is," he said, more to himself than anyone else.

Iris looked at him, and glanced around, noticing that the two Pokemon and Satoshi had left to find firewood. She smirked, staring at her secret boyfriend. "Dent," she called, her voice sing-song.

He looked right at her, confusion in his face. "What?" he said.

"We're alone."

That was all she needed to say. He smiled, leaning in, kissing her lips fondly. He pulled back slightly, his breath hot against her face and lips. "When do you think we inform Satoshi about us?" he inquired, nibbling on her lower lip.

"He's an idiot is he can't figure it out," Iris insisted, pulling from his affectionate nibbles, and kissed the tip of his cold nose.

Dent said nothing, but meekly smiled. He nuzzled his head against hers, smiling. "Your kisses have a unique taste to it," he said. "Pure rhapsody. Your kisses are pure rhapsody."

Iris sighed, her nose brushed against his. "Yours too," she said. She pulled away from him, looking at the fruit that was still in her possession. "C'mon. Let's make dinner before that child returns and starts complaining like he always does."

Dent sighed deeply, and shook his head. He pressed another quick kiss to her cheek, and stood up. "Then let's hurry, I'm rather hungry myself," he said. "Could you collect some water from that stream over there? Put the fruit in here, and do that, please."

Iris nodded her head, put the fruit into the pot he had asked her to put it in, and took the pot to go and collect the water he has asked her for. He watched her from where he stood, a smile creasing his lips. He let out the sigh he had been holding in, and his free hand reached up to touch his cheek. He could feel his Pokemon Sommelier side of himself start to kick in. Even though he was not evaluating the friendship of a Trainer and their Pokemon, he was going to appraise his new-found love interest.

"Her untamed, mischievous natural flavor with my tamed, docile nature, we make such a unique and appealing new coupling," Dent said to himself in a dreamy tone.

He deeply sighed, his hand flying dramatically to his chest. Dent started to sort through the fruit that Iris had picked out, humming a gentle tune to himself. When Satoshi and the two Pokemon returned with the large amount of firewood, they watched Dent with confused and interested faces. Dent's humming was rather loud, and he tapped his foot in tandem with his self-made music. Satoshi looked at Pikachu, and merely shrugged his shoulders. He placed half of the firewood in the centre of the camp, and allowed his only fire-type Pokémon to make the fire. Iris returned with the pot of water, and she began to clean the fruit she had collected. Satoshi watched them—they were standing rather close to each other. Once in a while, they would speak softly to each other. They've never really done that before.

"That's odd," Satoshi said, rubbing his Pikachu's head fondly.

"Pika," Pikachu said slowly, looking at his confused Trainer.

"Kiba," Kibago said, sitting down on the ground, staring at the Trainers that were making their dinner. He cocked his head to the side, watching them with interest.

The dark-haired Trainer started to set up the table and the seats for him and his friends to eat at. After a long while, the words that Satoshi had been waiting to hear entered his ears:

"Dinner is served!"

"Alright!" Satoshi cried, eagerly taking his seat, Pikachu in his lap.

Dent smiled, setting down the food-filled platter before his friend. "Here it is, I hope you enjoy," he said in his waiter-tone.

Satoshi grinned, but that grin fell off his face when he looked at Iris' dish. She had more food. She even had something that he did not have. He stared at his dish for a few seconds, then back to hers, and right back to his.

"Why does she get more?" he asked Dent, pointing at his friend's dish.

Dent was voiceless, unable to think of anything. In his hands was the Pokémon food that Kibago and Pikachu were happy to eat. He looked at his girlfriend, his eyes practically begging for help. Iris spoke:

"Because I made the dinner, you didn't," she said firmly, her silver fork cutting into her warm food.

Satoshi stared at her, his eyebrows knitted, his mouth pressed tightly together. He looked at Dent, at Iris, and then back at Dent. "Am I missing something?" he asked.

"Whatever do you mean?" Dent inquired, unable to hold back his smile as he sat down in his chair.

Satoshi stared at him for a moment, before his eyes flickered over to Iris. "I'm not sure," he said.

Iris rolled her eyes, her hand going up to her forehead. He could be so dense at times. Pikachu shook his head, returning to his meal. When bedtime arrived, Satoshi curled up in his sleeping back, snoring loudly as Pikachu slept in his arms. The fire that the trio slept around was dying slowly but surely. Dent, however, was still awake. He poked his head up, staring at Satoshi. He was silent as he removed himself from his sleeping bag, and stood up. He grabbed it, and started to move it closer to Iris. He had a desire to be next to her. He looked at her, smiling. She and her Kibago were sound asleep. Dent pulled out his hand from his sleeping bag, resting it on hers. Iris stirred, and Dent froze, drawing his hand away. Her eyes slowly opened, staring at him with lazy, tired eyes. She smiled, nuzzling into her bag. Dent's hand went back to resting on her shoulder.

"Sleep well, Iris," he whispered.

"You too, Dent," she whispered in return.

His hand lifted up, tangled briefly in her long purple-black hair before he succumbed to sleep. And in the morning, Satoshi was the first awoke. When he saw Dent and Iris sleeping close to each other, his hand on her covered shoulder, understanding finally dawned on him. He grinned at the two, and decided that _he_ would go search for the ingredients for their breakfast. He would let them sleep.

* * *

**This was the longest damn one-shot I ever wrote. I hope the characters weren't too OOC. D:**

**The title for this was slightly based on **_**Bohemian Rhapsody**_**. You need to listen to that epic song.**


End file.
